


The Adventures of the Legends featuring Citizen Cold

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: After Crisis on Earth X, F/F, F/M, Grieving Martin, M/M, Mention Martin Stein
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-10 19:30:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12918723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This story takes place right where "Crisis on Earth-X" left offIf you have not watched the cross-over, then read at your own risk.  Citizen Cold decides to stay on Earth-1 to help the Legends with their mission, but most importantly, change the lives of everyone on board. Leo Snart will not stop until he has helped one person.





	1. New Family

**Author's Note:**

> This story is my first superhero focused fan-fiction. I usually stay away from the subject because the fans can be brutal, but after I have seen some GIFs on Tumblr, I was inspired to write the series. I hope you guys enjoy.
> 
>  **I am rewriting the series, most of the chapters will have the same premise, I'm just condensing it and making slight to significant changes**.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo just had witnessed the love of his life leave Earth-1 back to Earth-X and has decided to join the Legends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that the Legends technically weren't in the time era when the wedding happened, but I wanted them to celebrate with their friends. I took some creative liberties with the events after Crisis-X.

Only a few minutes have passed since The Ray-the sunshine in his life-walked through the breach that Cisco has created to go back home, to Earth-X, this is the first time they separated for an extended period, and by another dimension, none the less. Doubt swarms his brain. _Had he made a mistake by staying? What if something happens to Ray and he can't protect him?_ Leo wrestled with fear in the few moments that Ray has left, he wanted to force Cisco to send him home, but he knows Ray would be safe. The nagging voice tells him to stay. 

Cisco reached into his pocket when Leo continued to stare into the space Ray stood. "I have something for you," Cisco tosses him an interdimensional communicator, the same one he gave to Team Supergirl. "If you want to contact him or see him, use this device. He has one too."

Leo smiles at the thought of being able to contact Ray. Joy overtakes his body, and he snatches Cisco into a hug. "Thank you," he whispers. 

Cisco pats twice on the back. "I understand the emotions you are going through," Cisco sits on the steps and offers Leo a seat. "My girlfriend, Gypsy, she's from another Earth too, and I barely get to see her."

Leo wipes the tears from his face and blinks away the new tears. Cisco can't believe that this person was from Earth-X, the worse place in the Multiverse. Cisco knew their Snart, and he doesn't have emotion in his body, but Leo is a giant teddy bear. 

"How do you deal?" Leo sniffles. 

"Keep busy," Cisco offers. "Barry told me that Earth-X is more horrible than we have seen, how did you maintain hope?"

"Ray," Leo blurts. "He's my hope and the reason that I wanted to survive."

"Use that same hope to get you through the days," Cisco rises from the step. "I have to go change," Cisco leaves Leo with his _loss_ of Ray. 

Leo knows that Ray isn't gone and one press of the button he was home, home back to Ray, but he eradicates the idea and stuffs the communicator into his jacket pocket. Screams from the next room startle Leo, and he readies his freeze gun. 

"Congrats to the both of you," Caitlin smiles.

Caitlin's words slam into Iris. _Both_ floats around her head for a couple of moments, she's happy for Oliver and Felicity, but today was Barry and her day. Iris gives a weak smile and remains silent, as everyone says their congratulations. 

Leo storms into the Command Room, finger on the trigger, when he realizes that it was just the Heroes, he puts the safety back on his gun and returns it to the holster. He takes a glimpse at Iris on her phone. 

"What's wrong, Iris?" Leo strolls towards her. 

"Nothing," Iris continues to stare at her phone of her wedding photos. 

Leo concludes. "We are celebrating two weddings?"

"It was supposed to be Barry and mines," Iris says through gritted teeth. "But if I say something, then I'm the horrible friend."

"That doesn't make you horrible; it makes you human, Rissy," Leo says. 

Iris turns her head and scrunches her face at the nickname. "Rissy?" She asks. 

"Don't like the nickname?" Leo raises an eyebrow. 

"Just never heard it before," Iris chuckles. 

"This smile is the only thing I want to see today," Leo says. "Don't let someone steal your joy, I know you didn't plan the double wedding, but it's still your day."

Barry smiles at his new wife. Although they are married, his heart still races just like their first date. He sees Iris through fresh eyes, but now, she's West-Allen. He speeds to his wife and spins her around while caressing her. Iris couldn't help but blush. She didn't want to share her special day with anyone else, but that didn't matter. 

A ping stabs Leo's heart. He can't wait until the day he returns home to Ray and hold him in his arms, the day that they walk down the aisle and start their family. 

"Where is your Ray?" Iris smiles. 

"He went back to our Earth," Leo frowns. "He left before you guys left."

"I'm pretty sure he misses you too," Barry says. 

"Where can we celebrate these two newlywed couples?" Leo asks. 

"No!" Barry shoots down the idea. "Last time I got drunk, I ended up in jail."

"That was a fun night," Cisco chuckles. 

"Please, do share with the rest of the group," Leo says.   
*****  
Everyone piles into the two limos. Cisco came through on the free limos, being the nephew of the owner has its perks. Leo joins the Legends, and Team Arrow and Team Flash pile into the other. 

Ray stares at Leo for a bit, Leo tries to look out the window or converse with the rest of the team, but he couldn't help but acknowledge Ray's eyes. Leo clears his throat. 

"Raymond," Leo calls. "What's going on through that genius brain of yours?"

"What?" Ray says startled by Leo's voice. "Nothing, trying to get over the weirdness of how you look just like him but aren't him."

Leo nods. "If you want to talk, I'm here."

"Thanks," Ray stares out the window. 

"Jax, how are you doing?" Leo turns his attention to a silent Jax. "This is the first time I haven't heard your voice since we met."

"We did just lose a member of our team," Nate states the obvious. 

"That's why I asked, how are you doing? Rather then, what's wrong, Nathaniel," Leo stares down Nate. "Everyone has a different grief process, and I wanted to make sure he's in a good head space to be around booze. To be honest, I'm worried about all of you."

"Leo," Sara sighs. "I know you are trying to help, but let us mourn the way we know how."

"Drink until you pass out?" Leo asks. "That always helps."

"You have a boyfriend you can visit whenever you want," Jax says. "Grey isn't coming back."

"You have a valid point, Jax." Leo retrieves the communicator. "This is my way home to Ray, Nate, I want you to crush it."

"Why?" Nate asks. 

"Trust me," Leo says. "I'll explain my reasons."

Nate hesitates as he stares at Leo to confirm that he's sure of giving up, then he stares at the group for interference. Leo nods after he takes a deep breath. Nate crushes Leo's lifeline to Ray. 

"There," Leo says. "I lost my way home to Ray until Ray himself comes to get me or I get another one from Cisco, which is hard to do when you are saving time."

"You didn't have to destroy the communicator," Amaya stares at the broken pieces. "Why?" Her tone high pitched. 

"I wanted you guys to trust me," Leo rips his gaze from the group. 

"Man, that took major balls," Jax says. "You could have bolted, but you stayed and destroyed your way home."

"I want to help," Leo stares at the team. Leo chuckles at the bunch of misfits given the task to save history and time. Then he puts on his serious face. "I apologize if I come off too strong."

Sara searches the limo for champagne and glasses. She finds the bottle, but nothing to drink out. That's never stopped the Legends before, and it won't stop them now. Sara pops open the bottle. 

"Here's to new teammates," Sara steals the first swig and passes the bottle. 

"To new teammates," Everyone, but Leo says. 

"To a new family," Leo says. 

The sun shines through the window of the limo. Leo lays his head against the wall of the window to absorb the light. Leo takes off his parka and tosses it on the floor. The rest of the team looks in confusion as tears stream down Leo's face. He does miss Ray, but he will have the right times in his heart, his voice, and laughter in his head.


	2. Ray and Mick: New Found Attraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group decides to celebrate the two weddings at a sports bar, Ray's favorite place--to avoid. Ray decides to get hammered to pass the time. Ray has a few too many, and Mick takes care of him the entire night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are grammar mistakes, my process is writing, make story-based edits, and then post. Typically, in a couple of months, I make the edits with my best friend, who is pregnant at the moment. Thank you for hanging in there with me. 
> 
> I didn't include the Ray Palmer/Len Snart relationship because it slowed down the chapter, it took too much away from Mick and Ray, and I loved writing their budding relationship.

An hour and a half have passed, the group was tired of aimless driving while Ray decided on which bar or lounge he wanted to go. Barry had to convince the driver to keep driving, to keep Iris in the car. The final destination a sports bar, which Ray loathes. Everyone jumps out as soon as the limos stop, except Ray, he lingers. 

Iris rushes to the limo. She bares her teeth and clenches her jaw. "We have been driving around because every place we suggested you hated. Get out of the car now!"

Oliver smiles at Iris' threat. "She's a strong one, Barry."

"That's the reason I love her," Barry chuckles at the comparison between Iris and Ray. Iris is barely over five-feet and threatening Ray who has to close to six. 

Ray groans. Iris growls, and her eyes widen. Everyone couldn't help but burst into laughter. Ray hops out and dashes away from Iris.   
Everyone enters the crowded sports bar; seven giant-screen TV's surround the bar alone with different sports games on every TV. The bar is crowded with men either having a few drinks or watching the game. Ray glances at his watch. Only a minute has passed since they have entered. Sports is Sydney's interest; his forte is science. 

Ray notices a seat empty over at the crowded bar; he abandons the group. Ray glances over the menu and sees Jack and Coke; he remembers the drink as Sydney's starter drink. Ray waves down the bartender. 

"Two Jack and Cokes," Ray orders. 

"Already getting started," Amaya jokes. 

"If I'm going to be in this bar, then I minds as well make the best out of it," Ray spews with a bit of annoyance. 

"This isn't too bad," Amaya glances around the place. "I wish they had these back in my time."

Ray remains quiet. Time couldn't move any slower. He glances at his watch and two minutes have passed. 

"Are you coming over with the rest of us?" Amaya asks. 

"I'm going to stay here for a minute," Ray says. "After everything that happened today, I want to be by myself for a few."

Ray's two drinks are in front of him. He sips one of them and gags from the amount of alcohol. Ray's only objective, drink until he's not a mess of feelings. Patrons have changed and the glasses in front of Ray increase from two to six, and two tequila shots. 

"Haircut," Mick's voice booms in Ray's ears. 

Ray struggles to turn to Mick. 

"Didn't know Boy Scouts were allowed to drink," Mick jokes. 

Ray mutters incoherent swears under his breath. Mick glances at the glasses in front of Ray. "I'm impressed, Haircut. Never thought you had it in you."

"I have to go to the bathroom," Ray trips when he rises from the stool. "I…I'm fine."

Ray stumbles on his way to the bathroom, bumping into many people almost starting a fight; Mick was ready to knock anyone on their ass that laid a hand on Ray. Mick doesn't understand where the sudden need to protect Ray comes from, but he had his back, and it's all that matters. 

Mick waits by the bathroom for Ray, but when he takes longer than its needed, Mick barges into the bathroom to witness Ray having a hard time with the sink. Mick turns on the faucet and helps Ray wash his hands. 

"Thanks, Mick," he mumbles. 

Mick escorts Ray out of the bathroom. Ray makes his way towards the bar. Mick follows to keep an eye on the drunken Boy Scout. Ray orders another drink, but Mick orders him water instead. Ray devours the water and holds on to Mick's arm. Mick doesn't move, but groans at the thought of someone else touching him. After a few moments, Mick gets used to his presence and enjoys it. 

"Let's get you some air," Mick suggests.

Mick alerts Sara that he's leaving with Ray. The night was colder than usual; Ray shivers as the scything wind strikes his bare skin. Mick takes off one of his many layers to give to Ray. Mick strolls with Ray in a comfortable silence. Many people give them strange looks and glares. Mick growled every time someone whispered, which he assumes they are talking about them. Mick spots a bus stop bench; he leads Ray to the seat. 

"Haircut," Mick whispers. "Wake up!"

Ray mumbles and snuggles onto Mick. Mick allows his thumb to touch Ray's freezing face. Ray groans under the gentle, but calloused sensation. For a moment, no one else existed except Ray. 

Mick isn't the relationship type; he doesn't remember his previous relationship. The last thing Mick needs is someone to fall in love with him and him falling in love with Ray. To be honest, he didn't know if Ray was into men, hell, _he_ wasn't sure about himself. Mick pushes the questions to the back of his mind and focuses on getting Ray back to his room.

Ray twitches on Mick's shoulder. Haircut drank way too much. Ray continues to gag until Mick positions him to vomit on the ground. Ray threw up all of the alcohol he drank. Mick rubs his back until the vomit stops. He knew that wouldn't help, but it did in his mind. 

"I'm never drinking again," Ray says in between breaths before he vomits again. 

"I'm not moving you until you finish," Mick says with compassion. "We are going to get you some water."

Ray nods in understanding, still hunched over. "I'm sorry I ruined your night."

"Shut up, you didn't," Mick assures. "Are you done?"

"I think," cheer seeps back into Ray's voice. "I could use some mouthwash," Ray jokes. 

Ray leans back on the bench to catch his breath. A small breeze makes Ray close his jacket. Ray snuggles next to Mick. Mick fireman carries Ray to the Waverider. Ray mumbles a few words before he settles down. 

Once he arrives on the Waverider, he sets Ray down in one of the chairs. He strolls to his bathroom to run Ray a cold shower, in hopes that the cold water wakes him. Mick returns to the command room; he steals a swift moment to stare at the sleeping drunk man with dried vomit around his mouth. Mick bridal carries Ray to the shower. The water scares Ray awake, and he stares at Mick. Ray glances around until he realizes he's in the Waverider. 

"Why are my clothes on?" Ray asks in confusion.

"I wasn't undressing you," Mick grunts. Although seeing a naked Ray flashes in his mind, he shakes the thought from his head. 

"Thanks," Ray whispers in embarrassment. "I need to shower and brush my teeth," Ray signals for Mick to exit the bathroom. 

"Right," Mick strolls towards the door. "There's soap in the basket, and I ran out of shampoo, but the body- wash doubles as shampoo."

"Thanks," Ray smiles. 

Ray takes off the soaking shirt and throws it in the hamper. Mick stares at the toned body in front of him. Mick's instinct was to reach out and touch the unblemished skin. Ray doesn't strip off his pants.   
"If you want to join," Ray smirks. "You could just ask."

A mumbling "humph" escapes Mick's throat. Mick exits the bathroom to allow Ray to shower. A feeling of confusion crashed over him when he walked out the bathroom, him caring for Ray felt natural. The sense of caring for someone else made him sick to his stomach. He isn't selfless like Ray, he didn't care if people judged him, but Ray does. Mick retreats to the kitchen to get a beer; he needed it. 

Three beers later, Ray enters the kitchen with wet hair. Mick looks away to keep from staring at the good-looking, better yet, gorgeous man in awe. Mick wants to know how Ray would feel under him, as well as inside him. 

"How are you feeling?" Mick sips his beer. 

"A lot better," Ray makes a bold move and kisses Mick on the cheek. "Thanks to you. I'm going to bed. My door will be open."

Mick kicks his feet on the table and then realizes the invitation presented to him. Mick leaves the half-drunk bottle of beer on the table to catch up to Ray. He spins Ray around and gains the courage to kiss Ray like he wanted to for too long. The kiss was hard and hungry like his life depended on the kiss. 

"I don't know what we could be, but I want it," Mick states. 

Ray pants and licks his lips. "We will take it a day at a time," Ray takes off his shirt and throws it at Mick. "I sleep naked," Ray winks. Mick chases after him until they reach Ray's room. 

Mick didn't want to do anything while Ray was still intoxicated, he didn't even want to be in the same room. Ray reassured him for five minutes straight that the invitation is valid. Mick removes everything, but his boxers and slips into bed with Ray. Ray turns over and stares at the rugged man in the dark. 

Ray didn't know what to make of the new development, and he wasn't sure if he was ready to come out to the team just yet. He knows no one would care, but it was something he has to deal with on his own. The attraction for Rory started after Snart died when the prior saved his life. After his failed relationships, Ray didn't know if he could handle another person leaving him one way or another, but Mick seems like a solid thing, and he was going to enjoy every bit--at least for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, and I hope you enjoy the read. Also, I will not be doing flashbacks of Ray/Leo because of the Nature of the topic. Thank you!


	3. Ray and Mick: Round Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day Ray contemplates all that has happened in the span of a few hours. All he knows is that he feels good when he's with Mick, and no one will take that from him. 
> 
> Mick and Ray have sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is smut! It wasn't going to be but got the idea late last night.

Ray wakes up to a snoring Rory on his chest, the warmth and skin-to-skin contact with another human being is something that he missed. The last time he felt this close to someone was when he was with his late fiancée. The crucial significant difference was that with her, never felt complete. He only agreed to marry her because he knew his mother would approve the marriage between him and her, rather than him and another guy. 

Mick is an entirely different type of thrill; he threw away the need to gain his mother's approval and obtained someone that he wanted, he didn't even care if she considered sex between them two _forbidden_ or _wrong_. He steals a few glances at the sleeping brute, he was close to angelic when asleep and an animal when he's **awake**. The previous night's activities played in Ray's mind. He didn't know his first time at intimacy with another man could give him this much of a high. He was half-tempted to wake the man for round three, but he lets the man sleep. 

Of all the possible people he could have ended up with, he **never** would have imagined it would be with an ex-con that has a fetish for fire. At the same time, he wouldn't change Mick for the world; he knows Mick has a caring side or maybe just a soft spot for him, but when the light-weight drank too much, Mick ended his night to care for him. The small acts of kindness made Ray and his heart smile. He was scared about the outcome of their night affair-what if Mick wakes and wants to keep last night in the past. Mild panic sets in chest and Mick's weight wasn't making it any better. 

Ray beats himself up over feeling emotional when the both of them haven't even talked about a relationship, but he can't help the pending sadness that looms over him. He didn't want the previous night to be the last time he and Rory did anything-sexual, romantic, or platonic to end or things become awkward. Anxiety is Ray's worse nemesis and has him making decisions or thinking of thoughts that cause him to shoot the gun. 

He wanted this time to be different; he needs to learn how to go with the flow and relax. Mick and he will have that conversation when that time comes, but for the moment, he will try and fall back to sleep before their next mission. Ray closes his eyes, but then feels movement in the bed and then cold air. 

"Mick?" Ray calls. 

"Going to the bathroom," Mick says halfway to his destination. 

Ray plops his head on the pillow and stares at the chrome ceiling. Seeing Mick in all his naked glory sent Ray's hormones on a rampage. This new sexual energy was new to Ray, and he was excited to explore this awakening with Mick. Mick returns from the bathroom and jumps back in the bed. 

"What time is it?" Mick asks.

"It's five minutes to one," Says. 

"No one came to wake us?" Mick asks with suspicion. 

Ray shakes his head. Ray loved that no one interrupted them. He had Mick the entire night to himself, and if there were a god, they would allow them to be uninterrupted for the remainder of the afternoon. 

"Good," Mick smirks with a hungry look on his face. Mick hops out of bed once more to double check the door. 

"We locked the door last night," Ray says. "Or did we? I was too distracted to pay any attention."

Mick locks the door. "Good thing I checked."

Mick slides back into the bed and immediately kisses Ray with wanted passion. Mick allows his hands to trail down Ray's chest and stomach until he reaches his dick. Mick massages the bulbous uncut head, sending unexplainable, but pleasant sensation up Ray's spine. 

"Lay down," Mick commands. 

Mick wanted to leave a little reminder to Ray, and for anyone else, that Ray was his. Mick sucks on the left side of Ray's neck-the spot. Ray pushes Mick's head into his neck as he moans from the pleasure. Then Mick goes on the right side of his neck to leave the same mark. Then he kisses down Ray's hairless chest and stops in the middle. He flicks Ray's right nipple and earns a satisfying groan. Mick then takes the erect nipple into his mouth. The amount of pleasure that Ray feels is indescribable. All he knows that it feels good and he wants more. 

Mick nibbles on the nipple, which causes Ray to grip the sheets. Once Mick finishes, he moves to the other. Then Mick continues his tongue's journey to the treasure trail. Ray's dick jumps with anticipation. Mick lick's the pool of precum that dripped on the patch of hair. Mick then moves on to Ray's dick. As Mick licked the fresh source of the sweet, clear liquid, Ray lost control. Mick smirks. 

"Please," Ray begs. 

Of course, Mick ignores his pleas. He continues to play with the head, which makes Ray insane with pleasure, then he moves on to the shaft. Ray wanted to shove his whole seven-inch dick into Mick's mouth, and throat fucks him until he cums. Mick then takes each ball into his mouth, which produces more precum and moans. 

"Oh god, Mick," Ray pants.

Mick then jerks Ray off slowly making sure he doesn't miss the head, Ray's dick pulse with each close orgasm, and then stops when Ray is close. The need for release agitates Ray to no end, he needed to cum, and he needed to come at that moment or die from insanity. 

Mick fetches the lube from the floor and coats his finger in the slippery liquid. Ray's hole puckered as Mick made sure he put the right amount. Mick inserts one finger, which earns him a low moan. Mick notices that Ray was riding his finger, he entered another. Ray catches his breath and allows his body to get used to the addition. Mick was on a mission. He inserts the fingers further, and Ray nearly rips the sheets from the bed. Mick has found it! By this point, precum waterfalls from Ray's dick. 

Once Ray is loosened, Mick coats his dick and inserts it into the techno-nerd that lays on his bed. Ray has never looked beautiful as he did at this moment; proud of the amount of corruption he influenced, but now he needs his release. He slowly inserts himself into Ray. Mick places Ray's legs on his shoulders and uses his arms as support. Before he thrusts, he makes sure Ray's comfortable and then he begins. 

Ray has ridden Mick the night before, but the sensation felt much better at that moment. Grunts and moans fill the room. Soon Ray signals Mick to go deeper, harder, and faster. Mick thrusts as he's told, the sound of clapping now adds to the noise. 

"Oh, shit!" Ray screams. "Keep going!" Ray throws his head back. Mick increases his speed. "Please… almost there!" Ray releases a moan as he comes to an orgasm, thick white ropes spew from his dick onto his face and chest. 

The clinching from Ray causes Mick to cum as well. Both men pant from their much-needed release. Mick thrusts in him one last time and then collapses. Ray swears that he's seen space. 

"That was amazing!" Ray chuckles. "Much better than last night."

Mick smirks. "Give me an hour, and we can go for round four."

"After I take a shower and a nap."

"We can have fun in there too," Mick smacks Ray's ass when he goes into the bathroom. Mick doesn't wait for an invitation and follows Ray into the shower.


End file.
